


EPISODE TEN: "What You Did Was Messed Up"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [11]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Skam Season 1, episode 10, girls niiiiiiiiiiight, honestly the girls are just. Doing That., honestly the mood of clip 3 is just Fuck Men, sandy is ready to Kill A Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: Life Support





	1. CLIP ONE: "Life Support"

**SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 24TH, 11:01**

 

The screen is black.

 

JAKE [V.O.]  
Hey, this is Jake.

 

There are shots of Brighton streets as JAKE continues.

 

JAKE [V.O.]  
I can’t come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep. BEEP!

 

He laughs.

 

JAKE [V.O.]  
Just kidding, wait for the actual beep. God, that was stu--

 

He’s cut off by a beep.

 

SANDY [V.O.]  
Jacob David Love, you better answer this phone right now because I need to talk to you.

 

_"One Way Or Another" by Blondie_  begins to play.

 

EXT. MIDDLE CLASS STREET

 

SANDY marches down the street, phone in hand, scowling.

 

EXT. JAKE’S HOUSE

 

She walks up the pathway to his front door and angrily knocks on it. 

 

There’s no answer.

 

She groans and turns around.

 

The door opens, making the music stop and SANDY turn around.

 

BRYAN stands in the doorway.

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

BRYAN  
Hi.

 

SANDY  
Hi. Um… Where’s Jake?

 

BRYAN pauses and looks back into the house, before stepping outside and closing the door.

 

BRYAN  
Jake’s… having some problems right now.

 

There’s a pause as SANDY furrows her brow, calming down a little.

 

SANDY  
What happened?

 

BRYAN  
His dad had some sort of… I don’t know, medical incident, and now he’s on life support in the hospital. His mum’s totally losing it. Again.

 

SANDY  
Oh shit.

 

BRYAN  
[nodding] Yeah. Shit.

 

SANDY  
Uh… Is everything okay?

 

BRYAN  
I don’t really know. I mean, you already know his mum’s pretty insane.

 

SANDY  
Yeah… 

 

BRYAN  
Yeah…

 

There’s a long, awkward pause.

 

BRYAN  
So, do you want anything or…?

 

SANDY  
No, no. I just… wanted to talk to Jake about something, and he wasn’t answering his phone, so…

 

BRYAN  
Yeah, I think he turned it off.

 

SANDY nods.

 

There’s another pause that goes on for a long while, BRYAN leaning against the door and SANDY fiddling with her jacket sleeve.

 

BRYAN  
How’re you doing?

 

SANDY  
Good!

 

He looks hurt and she smiles.

 

BRYAN  
Sandy, you don’t have to lie. You don’t look well.

 

SANDY  
Say hi to Jake for me.

 

BRYAN  
Are you sure you don’t wanna come in? I’m pretty sure he’d be happy to see you.

 

SANDY  
No, I… I have shit to do. And he has you, so… 

 

BRYAN  
Yeah…

 

There’s a short pause.

 

SANDY  
Bye.

 

BRYAN  
Bye.

 

She turns and walks down the path. He watches her go and then goes back into the house, shutting the door.


	2. CLIP TWO: "It's Bullshit"

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 26TH, 12:18**

 

INT. CANTEEN

 

SANDY, ESTHER, RORI and BRIANNA all sit at a table together, BRIANNA with her books in front of her.

 

BRIANNA  
“Fall on your knees, blah blah blah…” Why the fuck do we have to analyze Christmas carols? It’s fucking November.

 

SANDY  
Where’s your holiday spirit?

 

BRIANNA  
In December.

 

ESTHER  
Well, it is the Christian-centric way this country works. You can’t even say a word about Hanukkah without being told “What about Christmas? Why are you such a Scrooge?” or some shit. It’s bullshit!

 

There’s a pause.

 

BRIANNA  
Could “fall on your knees” be about blowjobs?

 

SANDY  
It’s about praying.

 

BRIANNA  
Oh! Could be both.

 

She writes down praying as she laughs to herself.

 

BRIANNA  
What song did you use, Rori?

 

RORI  
Um… I don’t remember.

 

BRIANNA  
Okay…

 

BRIANNA looks at ESTHER and SANDY like “something’s wrong with her”.

 

LIZ walks past with her tray in hand.

 

ESTHER  
Liz!

 

LIZ looks over at them, and after looking shocked for a second, smiles wide.

 

LIZ  
Hi!

 

The rest of the girls all mutter a “hi”.

 

ESTHER  
So… How’s it going with you?

 

LIZ  
Really good! And with you guys?

 

ESTHER  
Good. Um, do you want to sit with us?

 

LIZ  
I would really love to, but Wren, Jordan, the art club and I are eating together today. So… maybe next time!

 

ESTHER  
Yeah.

 

There’s a short awkward silence.

 

LIZ  
So, how’s your club going?

 

ESTHER  
Good, good.

 

LIZ  
That’s good! Had any thoughts about the show yet?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, we were… Considering auditions some time in January. Or February. Or later. We don’t know.

 

LIZ  
Cool.

 

BRIANNA  
When were we considering this?

 

ESTHER  
Oh, I was going to tell you but… It’s been so dramatic, I forgot. 

 

BRIANNA  
Oh.

 

There’s another pause as WREN and JORDAN walk past, WREN talking animatedly as JORDAN remains stone faced.

 

LIZ  
Um, hey! Where are we sitting?

 

WREN looks confused.

 

LIZ  
You know what? I’ll catch up. I remember I left my jacket in Biology like an idiot.

 

She laughs very loudly.

 

LIZ  
I’ll be back in one second!

 

She puts her tray on top of a bin and speed walks out of the canteen.

 

WREN and JORDAN look at each other, and then walk on.

 

BRIANNA, ESTHER and SANDY all exchange a look.

 

BRIANNA  
What the hell just happened?

 

ESTHER shrugs.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Awkward"

**TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 27TH, 09:01**

 

INT. STAIRCASE

 

SANDY runs up the stairs as she ties her tie, not looking where she’s going.

 

She bumps into BRYAN, who’s walking down the stairs, by the window.

 

She finishes tying her tie and then looks up at him.

 

BRYAN  
Hi.

 

SANDY  
Hi.

 

BRYAN  
You should watch where you’re going.

 

SANDY  
Me? You’re the one who got in my way.

 

BRYAN turns away, facing the window. There’s a pause.

 

SANDY  
So... How’s Jake doing?

 

BRYAN  
Yeah, yeah, he’s fine.

 

SANDY  
But he’s not at school. I looked for him.

 

BRYAN  
He’s staying at home for a bit. Helping his mum, you know.

 

There’s a short pause.

 

BRYAN  
You should call. Or text. Him. Jake. He’d… He’d like it.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, I’ll do that, I forgot. Busy.

 

BRYAN  
What do you have now?

 

SANDY  
Uh, free.

 

There’s an awkward pause as JAMES and RORY walk up the stairs, past them. 

 

RORY grins at them as JAMES walks on.

 

RORY  
[sing song] Awkward!

 

BRYAN pushes him onto the stairs and they starts to fight each other, most just pushing each other around.

 

SANDY  
What are you doing?! Stop!

 

She tries to stand between them, but she gets pushed against the wall in the kerfuffle.

 

JAMES rolls his eyes as he walks down the stairs and pulls RORY away from BRYAN.

 

JAMES  
[to BRYAN] Calm the fuck down.

 

JAMES and RORY walks back up the stairs.

 

RORY  
You should’ve fought with me, man!

 

JAMES  
Sorry, asshole, I was busy not caring.

 

RORY groans as they leave the staircase.

 

SANDY looks at BRYAN, who looks a bit ruffled.

 

SANDY  
You okay?

 

BRYAN  
Piss off.

 

He runs down the stairs, leaving her to stand alone by the window.

 

She checks her reflection in the window, adjusting her tie.

 

She walks up the stairs.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Dumb Drama"

**WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 28TH, 12:19**

 

INT. CANTEEN

 

SANDY stands in the empty lunchline, in front of the food.

 

She selects a pot of yoghurt, reads the label, grimaces, and puts it back.

 

She picks an apple from the fruit bowl as SOPHIE and TARA walk up to her.

 

SOPHIE  
Hi.

 

SANDY  
Hi!

 

SOPHIE  
How’re you?

 

SANDY  
Fine. And yourselves?

 

SOPHIE  
Good, yeah.

 

TARA  
Good.

 

SOPHIE  
We just wanted to come over and say that there’s a practise this afternoon. At three. Is that good for you?

 

SANDY  
It’s great!

 

TARA  
Thank God, Cassie can  _ not  _ keep up with you.

 

SANDY  
Thanks!

 

TARA  
Also, the team and us are having this girl power party on Friday. You should totally come.

 

SANDY  
“Girl power” party?

 

TARA  
Yeah! No asshole guys allowed.

 

They all laugh a little.

 

SOPHIE  
They have way too much power at this school. All of the dumb drama is because of them.

 

TARA  
They’re not  _ all  _ bad.

 

SANDY  
Are you sure?

 

TARA shrugs.

 

SOPHIE  
Either way, us girls need to stick up for each other. Yeah?

 

SANDY  
Yeah!

 

TARA  
Yeah.

 

SANDY  
So, an all girls’ party?

 

SOPHIE  
I mean, guys can come if they want. But it’s all about the ladies, so they can’t be assholes.

 

TARA  
Yeah!

 

SANDY  
That… That sounds really cool, guys.

 

TARA  
You could bring your friends too!

 

SOPHIE  
Yeah… I want to apologise to Brianna, I was kind of a dick to her.

 

TARA  
Yeah, me too.

 

SANDY  
Yeah…

 

SOPHIE and TARA start to walk away.

 

SANDY  
One more thing?

 

They stop and turns to her.

 

SANDY  
Could you maybe ask Liz if she can come?

 

SOPHIE  
Liz?

 

SANDY  
Elizabeth Tudor. She’s in our year. 

 

TARA  
Yeah, we just said she could come?

 

SANDY  
I know, but… It would mean a lot to her if you could invite her yourselves.

 

SOPHIE  
Okay! We’ll be sure to do it.

 

SANDY  
Thanks girls.

 

They all smile at each other, and SOPHIE and TARA walk away, talking to each other.

 

SANDY smiles widely to herself and walks away towards the tables.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "I Made A Mistake"

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 30TH, 19:54**

 

_“Wannabe” by The Spice Girls_ plays over night shots of the city.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, SOPHIE’S HOUSE

 

BRIANNA, SANDY and ESTHER sit together, next to SOPHIE and TARA, as LIZ sit with JORDAN and WREN on the other side of the room.

 

The room is filled with sofas and chairs, which are sat on by many girls, and the very occasional boy, all chatting animatedly, some with drinks.

 

Some of the girls dance to the music, sitting down, all laughing. One of them falls off her seat and laughs at herself, the others laughing with her.

 

SANDY leans on ESTHER as she laughs, both of them listening to SOPHIE telling some unheard story.

 

BRIANNA leans over to ESTHER, as the music quietens down.

 

BRIANNA  
Have you heard from Rori?

 

ESTHER checks her phone, as BRIANNA does the same.

 

ESTHER  
No.

 

BRIANNA  
Shit. Sandy?

 

SANDY  
What?

 

BRIANNA  
Heard from Rori?

 

SANDY  
No. I did invite her, she said she would be here.

 

There’s banging at the door and SOPHIE jumps up and walks to it.

 

BRIANNA  
Sandy, check out this Snapchat filter, it’s so cool.

 

She holds her phone up and they both laugh, opening their mouths and ahhing. ESTHER watches and laughs along.

 

SOPHIE [O.S.]  
More guys!

 

Some girls - including BRIANNA - cheer as some guys we don’t know walk in, accompanied by JAKE. 

 

The smiles drops from SANDY’s face as she watches him take off his coat and hang it up, walking with his friends into the kitchen.

 

SANDY  
I’ll be back in a sec, guys.

 

BRIANNA  
See ya!

 

ESTHER waves as SANDY follows JAKE, LIZ watching them longingly.

 

INT. KITCHEN

 

SANDY squeezes past JAKE’s friends as she walks into the kitchen, where JAKE is alone and getting a drink from the fridge, as the song changes to  _No Scrubs” by TLC_.

 

SANDY  
Jake?

 

JAKE immediately smiles.

 

JAKE  
Hey Sandy!

 

They hug, and JAKE goes back to searching the fridge.

 

SANDY  
How’re things?

 

JAKE  
Better, getting better.

 

SANDY  
How’s your dad?

 

JAKE  
I… I don’t really want to talk about it. It’s really stressful, you know?

 

SANDY  
Okay, that’s cool. So… you’re doing better, then?

 

JAKE cracks open his beer and takes a swig.

 

JAKE  
I’m doing better  _ now _ .

 

They both laugh before falling into a silence, SANDY looking in thought. She smirks to herself before smiling.

 

SANDY  
I have some news for you.

 

JAKE  
Oh?

 

SANDY  
Bryan and I made up. We’re back together.

 

JAKE furrows his brow, laughing confusedly.

 

JAKE  
Seriously?

 

SANDY nods.

 

JAKE  
He never said anything, but, um, that’s great! Congrats!

 

SANDY  
Yeah, thanks!

 

JAKE  
Yeah… So you’ve worked yourself out?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, it was hard, but… Yeah.

 

JAKE  
And he’s forgiven you and all that?

 

SANDY  
Yeah!

 

He nods, not smiling, as she grins widely.

 

JAKE  
That’s great!

 

SANDY  
Yeah. I just wanted to thank you for being so there for me when I needed you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if it wasn’t for you. I don’t have a lot of people that I can trust, but you’re one of them. So, thanks!

 

JAKE, who has looked uncomfortable throughout all of this, laughs awkwardly.

 

JAKE  
I’m just glad you're happy again. As long as you guys don’t make out in front of me again, that’s gross.

 

They both laugh a little.

 

SANDY  
[both sarcastic and genuine] I’m glad that you’re our number one shipper.

 

He clutches his heart dramatically.

 

JAKE  
My OTP!

 

They both laugh, genuinely this time.

 

SANDY  
But there’s just one thing I’m wondering.

 

JAKE  
Yeah?

 

SANDY  
When you reminded Rory that it was me Esther was kissing, and subsequently outed me to the whole school, were me and Bryan your OTP then?

 

JAKE had a look of “oh shit” on his face as the song changed to _“My Lovin’ (Never Gonna Get It)” by En Vogue_.

 

SANDY  
Because my life went to hell after that! You saw it, you were there! You fucking comforted me! So, I want an explanation. No. I  _ demand  _ an explanation. Because what you did was fucking messed up. 

 

JAKE  
Sandy--

 

SANDY  
No, explain! What the hell were you thinking?!

 

JAKE  
I only meant for him to tell Bryan!

 

SANDY raises her eyebrows at him as he runs a hand through his hair, biting his lip nervously.

 

JAKE  
[quietly] You… You really don’t know why?

 

SANDY  
No. Tell me. Now.

 

JAKE  
Just… Think about it for a minute.

 

She stares at him for several long moments, as he drinks more beer.

 

SANDY  
What? Do you, like… Do you have… No, you… Do you have a crush on me?

 

JAKE pauses, taking a breath.

 

JAKE  
Yeah, you could say that, I guess.

 

SANDY  
I… I had no idea.

 

JAKE  
Well…

 

There’s a pause as SANDY looks down, taking this in.

 

SANDY  
So--

 

JAKE  
So it wasn’t exactly a blast sitting there, listening to you talk about Bryan like that. And I had to be, like, your therapist or some shit. It wasn’t fun for me. At all.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, and it was such a party for me… 

 

JAKE  
I know. I’m sorry, Sandy. It’s just… I was sitting there, every day, like an idiot, hoping one day you’d understand that… that he’s not good enough for you.

 

SANDY  
Jake, you can’t use your crush as an excuse for outing me!

 

JAKE  
I didn’t out you. Rory did. I just… helped him a little.

 

SANDY  
Without you, none of this would’ve happened.

 

JAKE  
And you still would’ve been with him.

 

There’s a pause.

 

SANDY  
You shouldn’t have done it.

 

JAKE  
I fucked up, okay? I accept that, I made a mistake. I was mad at you, I thought you were using me or something, and it just… happened. I’m sorry, Sandy.

 

SANDY  
Cry me a river.

 

JAKE  
But I am. I’m sorry

 

ESTHER runs in.

 

ESTHER  
Sandy. I need you in here. Now.

 

SANDY smiles fakely at JAKE, as ESTHER leaves.

 

JAKE  
Sandy!

 

She waits.

 

JAKE  
Please don't tell anyone about this.

 

She doesn’t react, and going back into the living room, the music cutting out.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM

 

RORI is lying on the ground in the middle of the room, surrounded by people, SOPHIE, LIZ, BRIANNA and several others kneeling beside her. Someone slaps her face. She doesn’t react.

 

TARA  
Call an ambulance!

 

LIZ  
Someone, call an ambulance  _ now _ !

 

SANDY  
What the hell happened?

 

SOPHIE  
She came in, totally plastered, started jumping around and then she tripped. She’s not responding.

 

BRIANNA  
Rori! Shit. Sandy, is your mum home?

 

SANDY  
No.

 

BRIANNA  
Good. Theatre club, lift!

 

LIZ takes RORI’s right arm, BRIANNA’S takes her left and ESTHER takes her feet, SANDY moving to her stomach to hold her up.

 

_“All The Kids Are Depressed” by Jeremy Zucker_ begins to play as they carry her out of the house.

 

EXT. STREET

 

They all hold RORI up - BRIANNA now holding her head - as they walk down the street together, LIZ speaking panickedly but inaudibly, ESTHER staring dead ahead, BRIANNA strokes her hair, and SANDY looks worried.

 

INT. SANDY’S BEDROOM

 

They lay RORI down on SANDY’s bed as ESTHER calls an ambulance, BRIANNA sitting beside RORI, SANDY standing beside them, and LIZ shaking RORI’s shoulders.

 

LIZ puts her hand above RORI’s mouth/nose area and nods to ESTHER.

 

BRIANNA starts to slap RORI again, and her eyes twitch.

 

BRIANNA sits RORI up properly and leans her against LIZ, who puts her arm around her.

 

ESTHER points SANDY at the door and SANDY runs out.

 

LIZ holds RORI’s face and speaks to her inaudibly as BRIANNA holds RORI’s hair back.

 

SANDY hands RORI and empty mixing bowl, as RORI opens her eyes and holds onto it weakly.

 

LIZ opens RORI’s mouth with her fingers and nods at the bowl. RORI shakes her head. LIZ looks at ESTHER, who nods at her.

 

LIZ sticks her fingers into RORI’s mouth, and RORI pushes her away, throwing up into the bowl, making the song change to _“Soft Place To Land” by Sara Bareilles_. 

 

RORI sighs and leans against LIZ’s chest, her eyes closed.

 

BRIANNA smiles as LIZ wraps her arm around RORI, holding her close. RORI throws up on LIZ’s chest.

 

LIZ is silently screaming as the rest of the girls - bar RORI - silently laugh. LIZ eventually joins in the laughter.

 

LIZ makes RORI drink a glass of water.

 

The girls - except for LIZ, who isn’t there - lay RORI down in the bed, her head on the pillows, all covered up by blankets. BRIANNA lies beside her as ESTHER and SANDY sit on the bed.

 

The girls look up to see LIZ walks in, wearing some of SANDY’s clothes. They all smile at each other. She sits on the bed beside them.

 

They look at RORI for a while, brushing her hair out of her face and sitting in silence for a few moments.

 

They all then climb into the bed with her and lie down.

 

SANDY turns off the light and the screen goes black.

 

RORI [V.O.]  
I think I got rid of the chlamydia.

 

SANDY turns the light back on and they all look at RORI like “what the fuck?”, but she’s sleeping. 

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS “Intertwined” BY dodie PLAYS _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
